This invention relates to a data stored display device such as a wristwatch having memory elements and more particularly, relates to a data stored display device capable of editing data to be memorized into the data stored display device by an external controller such as a computer.
Recently, a data stored display device having a plurality of key switches for imputting data as a memo has been put on the market.
However, the conventional data stored display device is disadvantageous because it requires a number of key switches for inputting memo data, and because it needs a separate connector such as a cable between the external controller and the device for inputting memo data from the external controller.
It is difficult for the conventional data stored display device to be made small and waterproof because it has a number of keys or a cable.
The prior art data stored display device is also disadvantageous in that the electrical connection between the device and the external computer becomes unsatisfactory because the connector is apt to rust and because it is difficult to manipulate the connector.